While diving and swimming a swimmer or diver (collectively referred to hereinafter as a “swimmer”), the swimmer will often track various information. For instance, swimmers who are diving may use a dive computer to track the amount of oxygen remaining in storage tanks, to measure the depth of the dive, the time of a dive, and to calculate and display an ascent profile to provide proper decompression.
Often, a swimmer is interested in the distance traveled and/or number of swimming strokes performed. The swimmer may also be interested in the kick efficiency.
Accurate distance measuring during diving and swimming interests many swimmers because of navigation. The simplest method is to count kick cycles. Further, a swimmer is interested in distance or stroke count done during exercise. When exercising at the pool, the counting of laps becomes difficult. Divers may train their kick technique by snorkel swimming.
Currently, accelerometers are used for determining swim strokes. Unfortunately, this requires the inclusion of additional sensors and gathering additional data to determine the number of swimming strokes performed by the swimmer.
The present invention provides improvements over the current state of the art relating to devices for identifying and analyzing swimming strokes by swimmers and divers. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.